Suraisu Hatake
| status =Alive | birthdate =January 4 | age =30 | gender =Male | height =7 feet 10 inches | weight =63 kg | blood type =AB | hometown =??? | homecountry =Kum | livingcountry =Arashigakure | affiliation =Himself | previous affiliation =Konohagakure | occupation =Bounty Hunter/Missing-nin | previous occupation =Genin | team =NONE | previous team =Squad 12 | partner =Shingamo | previous partner =NONE | family =ALL DECEASED | clan =Hatake | clanbranch = | rank =S-Rank | classification =Genin | reg =839013 | academy =9 | chunin =N/A. | jonin =N/A. | bounty = | crimes = | kekkeigenkai = Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Lava Release | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | kekkeisenyaku = | kekkeikotai = | kekkeisosei = | kekkeihenkei = | tailedbeast = | cosmicbeast = | hiden = | unique = | nature =Lightning Release Fire Release Earth Release Lava Release Volcanic Release | jutsu = Lightning Release: False Darkness Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang Lightning Release: Chidori Cannon Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique Fire Release: Chaotic Death Spear Lava Release: Lava Hydra Bullet Technique Lava Release: Lava Clone Technique Lava Release: Collapsed Eruption Lava Release: Ash Clone Technique Volcanic Release: Magma Lightning | taijutsu = | weapons = | tools = }} Surmise's almost eight feet height makes him one of the tallest Shinobi, and one of the most intimidating. His white spiked hair can reach past his eyes, which are naturally oak brown. His Sharingan eyes are different than most, as his pupils are blue in colour. He wears a furry white trench coat, which drags on the ground behind him. Near his wrist, he wears gauntlets with a crown shape near the back. Underneath his trench coat, he wears internal armour stronger than diamond. ' Quiet, secluded, and devastating are three words that perfectly describe Suraisu. Naturally not an out-going person, Suraisu keeps to himself, even when he was an orphan. His quiet personality allows him to easily blend in a crowd, and seemingly vanish when being chased. On the battlefield, he lets hell rain down. Immediately using advanced techniques of his Sharingan and its Mangekyō variant. Born to unknown parents, Suraisu lived in an orphanage in Konohagakure, which also doubled as a Ninja Academy. Suraisu wasn't a promising student, more so gifted in Kenjutsu. Not much else is known about Suraisu's academy years. He graduated when he was nine years old. He went on a hunt, searching for elk, but he was ambushed by researchers from the Konton Clan from Kumogakure. When he came to, he was chained to a flat, steel surface, with all his Chakra siphoned. He yelled out, hoping for help. After an hour of yelling, his throat now dry as the desert. The Konton researchers came into the room, with strange metal tools in there hand. With a final scream of fear, Suraisu's vision went black. When he came to, his vision seemed different. He could see Chakra patterns, and could guess what his captors were about to do. With a sudden boost of power and strength, he tore through the chains. He instinctively performed a Dōjutsu he had no idea he was capable of. The Amaterasu. The black flames engulfed his captors, and burned them to a crisp. More researcher came into the room, casting Genjutsu. Somehow, to Suraisu's surprise, he was able to withstand the Genjutsu, and used another technique, Lightning Release: Chidori Spear.The Chidori Spear killed the rest, and he ran out of the room, and out of the facility. Suraisu found himself stumbling through the ice mountains. Barely able to stand, Suraisu found himself a cave to take shelter. He collapsed when he entered the cave. When he next woke, he felt completely rejuvenated. He stood up and looked against a cave wall and stumbled back. Against the ice sheets, he saw his reflection, and one thing had changed. He now had the Sharingan. He ran out of the cave, running towards Konohagakure, his body filled with fear and excitement. Before he could reach Konohagakure, a strange entity appeared before him, and grabbed him. It teleported to the same facility which Suraisu had feared. The entity chained him against the wall, and vanished. Researchers charged into the room and pulled out a scroll, which seemed mechanically altered. They took a bit of Suraisu's blood, and dropped it onto the contract. Immediately after, a deformed creature appeared, known as Shingami. Shingami dropped some of its artificial blood onto the scroll. The researchers said that it would be his summon, and all he needed to do was offer blood and Chakra to summon Shingami. Something inside Suraisu snapped, and his Sharingan transformed into the Mangekyō Sharingan, and Suraisu activated the Susanoo, and shattered through the facility. He killed the guards, and Suraisu dispersed the Susanoo and ran off. Category:Fanon Characters